Au revoir
by Marguerite06
Summary: Certains adieux sont particulièrement dur à faire. Même si on refuse de se l'avouer, il nous faut parfois de l'aide...*** GSR C'est pas ce que vous pensez... Bonne lecture !


Hello !

Voici un OS que j'ai écrit sur un coup de tête, un peu comme il m'est venu. J'espère que vous l'aimerez, car je dois avouer que j'en suis très fière !

Merci à Nanou pour tes précieux conseils, pour cet OS…

Et merci aussi à Julie, évidemment, pour la correction de ce même OS.

Pas grand chose à ajouter… excepté ceci :

BONNE LECTURE !

(Et qu'une petite review serait appréciée… enfin vous voyez de quoi je veux parler !)

----------------------------------------------------------

Ce soir-là, j'étais arrivée au travail comme chaque jour. J'ai laissé ma veste dans mon casier pour ensuite me diriger vers la salle de repos. Dans cette célèbre pièce, il y avait déjà Nick et Greg, les deux gars riant de je ne sais quoi. Avec le temps, j'avais appris qu'il ne fallait pas toujours savoir pourquoi ils s'amusaient. Vous pouviez être incroyablement troublée si vous cherchiez à comprendre. Et croyez-moi, je l'avais expérimenté plusieurs fois !

Je suis allée me prendre une tasse de café. Pendant ce temps, Catherine et Warrick entrèrent dans la pièce, discutant de leur enquête. Je m'assis tranquillement dans un coin du canapé, préférant me faire oublier de tous les autres. La solitude… C'était une chose que j'avais rapidement apprise à surmonter et même à rechercher. Après le meurtre de mon père, l'emprisonnement de ma mère, le placement en famille d'accueil et la séparation d'avec mon frère William, j'avais préféré être seule. Je pouvais m'installer dans un coin tranquille, lire un livre et je me sentais bien. Dans ces instants, il n'y avait personne pour me rappeler la tragédie qui avait brisé ma famille. Et je pouvais m'évader, braver de grandes aventures, visiter d'autre pays, espionner la famille royale d'Angleterre, résoudre des enquêtes et arrêter les pires meurtriers… Les possibilités étaient infinies et c'était ce qui m'avait toujours fascinée dans les livres.

Sur la table basse, il y avait une revue traitant d'entomologie. Je me doutais que ce devait être Grissom qui l'avait laissé là après l'avoir lue. Je l'ai saisi lentement, curieuse de voir de quoi elle traitait exactement. Mais avant que j'aie pu l'ouvrir complètement et en lire ne serait qu'une ligne, Grissom pénétra dans la pièce. Comme si c'était une obligation, j'ai relevé la tête vers lui et ai croisé son regard. Il ouvrit la bouche pour quelque chose, mais avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, j'ai détourné la tête. Non, j'avais trop espéré, trop laissé de chance. Il les avait laissé passer sans rien faire. Fini.

Je lui avais prouvé d'une façon convaincante à quel point je lui faisais confiance. Je lui avais tout raconté à propos de ma famille, mais la seule chose qu'il avait faite, alors que je pleurais et que j'avais vraiment besoin de réconfort, a été de me serrer la main. Et après, il avait quitté mon appartement, sans rien sauf « À dans deux semaines, Sara. » par quoi il avait laissé entendre que je ne serais pas renvoyée. C'était au moins ça, diriez-vous. Oui, sans doute. Mais quand je lui avais tout raconté, j'avais espéré que ça ne tuerait pas toute chance d'une relation amicale entre nous. Je lui avais fait confiance. Et visiblement, il avait pris peur, parce qu'à mon retour au labo, il était encore plus distant qu'avant l'incident avec Catherine et Ecklie…

Il distribua les assignations alors que moi, j'attendais la mienne. Il donna un vol de banque à Greg et Nick et un meurtre suivi d'un suicide à Warrick et Catherine. Les autres partirent et Griss s'approcha de moi. Hum… ça ne me disait rien qui vaille. Pas d'enquête pour moi ? Une enquête en solo ? Que se passait-il ? Il s'installa sur le canapé à mes côtés. Je n'ai pas bougé, mais je l'ai dévisagé avec incertitude.

« Qui y-a-t-il Grissom ? Vous n'avez rien pour moi ? » demandai-je, anxieuse de sa réponse.

« Non, ce n'est pas ça Sara… » Il baissa la tête. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi et ça commençait à m'inquiéter sérieusement. « Vous vous souvenez d'Erin Halliwel ? » s'enquit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Sa question me prit par surprise. Bien sûr que je me souvenais d'Erin ! Comment l'oublier ? Erin avait été ma meilleure amie durant mon adolescence. Elle était la seule à avoir gardé contact avec moi lors de mes fréquents déménagements. Une fois rendues à l'université, nous nous étions toutes les deux retrouvées colocataire à Harvard. Elle était venue avec moi à la conférence qu'avait donné Grissom et elle avait été témoin de mon admiration pour lui. D'ailleurs, elle m'avait encouragé à aller vers lui à la fin de la lecture. À ce moment-là, nous travaillions toutes les deux pour la police scientifique de San Francisco. Notre patron, Mark, nous laissait souvent travailler ensemble car nous avions une merveilleuse complicité et on se complétait incroyablement bien. Elle était douée pour faire avouer les suspects et moi, pour analyser les preuves recueillies. Nous faisions vraiment une équipe d'enfer. À la mort d'Holly Gribbs, quand Grissom m'avait demandé d'aller à Vegas, elle avait compris que je ne reviendrais sans doute pas bien avant moi. Et quand j'avais annoncé à mes anciens collègues que je restais à Vegas, elle avait été la seule à me comprendre et à me souhaiter bonne chance. Nous étions restées en contact les premiers mois, mais avec mon horaire de nuit et elle de jour, nous avions cessées de nous envoyer des e-mails et de nous appeler. Et bientôt, je fus totalement sans nouvelles d'elle.

Et là, Grissom me demandait si je me souvenais d'elle.

« Bien sûr. » dis-je. « Il y a un problème ? »

« Saviez-vous qu'elle avait emménagé à Vegas récemment ? » fit-il en croisant les mains devant lui. Il avait complètement ignoré ma question.

« Grissom ?! Que se passe-t-il ? Vous me faites peur ! » m'exclamai-je, soudainement hors de moi. Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait tout ça ? Qu'était-il arrivé à Erin ? J'espérais qu'elle allait bien. Un accident de voiture, au pire.

« Je suis désolé Sara, mais… » À cet instant, je su immédiatement ce qu'il allait dire. C'était si prévisible. Mais je refusais qu'il prononce ces mots. C'était hors de question. J'ai alors baissé la tête, refusant de croiser son regard. « Elle a été assassinée dans son appartement. On l'a trouvé ce soir… Son fiancé a demandé… que vous vous occupiez de retrouver son assassin. » Je n'ai rien répondu, mais j'ai acquiescé lentement. Je n'ai pas versé une seule larme, même si je venais d'apprendre que j'avais perdu la seule vraie amie que j'avais eue dans ma vie. En vérité, je pleurais rarement, et encore moins dans un endroit où les gens étaient susceptibles de m'apercevoir.

C'est à cet instant que je pris conscience de la présence d'une main sur la mienne. Ce contact, doux, chaud et rassurant, me calma et je relevai finalement la tête pour croiser le regard de Griss. « Je suis désolé Sara… » répéta-t-il en penchant légèrement la tête de côté. J'acquiesçai et sans un mot, je me suis levée et je suis partie chercher mes choses. Je me doutais que la nuit serait longue.

Très longue.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nous sommes arrivés à l'appartement d'Erin et j'ai monté avec anxiété les escaliers. Je ne savais rien de sa vie. J'ignorais jusqu'à ce que Grissom me le dise qu'elle était fiancée et qu'elle vivait à Las Vegas. Mais lorsque je pensais qu'on vivait dans la même ville, je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi elle n'avait pas tenté d'entrer en contact avec moi. Elle savait pourtant que je vivais dans cette ville ! Elle avait peut-être pensé que je n'y étais plus ?

J'en avais assez de tous ces questionnements !

Une fois rendus devant la porte de son appartement, j'ai inspiré avant de demander à Grissom ce qu'il voulait que je fasse. Il a réussi à me surprendre énormément en me disant que comme j'avais été demandée, c'était à moi de diriger l'enquête. « Dans ce cas… occupez-vous de la scène de crime… Je vais interroger la famille et les témoins. » Grissom ne protesta et s'éloigna en direction du corps.

Je voulais interroger le fiancé d'Erin, je ne pouvais le nier. J'étais curieuse de voir pourquoi il m'avait demandé, moi. Et s'il m'avait demandé, ce devait être parce qu'il savait qui j'étais et qui j'avais été pour sa défunte fiancée. J'étais curieuse de savoir ce qu'Erin avait pu dire sur moi à son fiancé. Mais avant d'aller voir le pauvre homme, j'ai jeté un œil au corps. Ho mon dieu… Erin n'avait presque pas changé, si je me souvenais bien.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient peut-être un peu plus courts, mais il n'y avait pas une énorme différence. Ils lui arrivaient un peu au-dessus de l'épaule et ils étaient parsemés de multiples mèches brunes. Une grosse marre de sang l'entourait et un trou ensanglanté en plein cœur indiquait l'entrée d'un projectile. J'ai fermé les yeux. Si je me concentrais, peut-être que j'arriverais à penser que c'était quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas dans la mare de sang ? Si je me concentrais…

Impossible. Même les yeux fermés, j'avais l'impression de voir son cadavre baignant dans le sang… comme si l'image de son corps avait été imprimée sur ma rétine.

Je repassai de l'autre côté du ruban de la police et me suis approché de Brass. Jim se tenait devant un homme, qui assit sur une chaise, avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Ses épaules étaient secouées par de légers sanglots et franchement, il faisait peine à voir. Je me doutais bien qu'il devait s'agir du fiancé d'Erin. « Ha Sara… Je te présente le fiancé d'Erin Halliwel, Tom Wissler C'est lui qui a demandé que tu te charges de l'enquête. » L'homme releva la tête et j'ai croisé son regard chargé de larmes. S'il était le meurtrier de sa fiancée - il faut prendre en compte toutes les hypothèses ! - il jouait sacrément bien la comédie !

« Je suis Sara Sidle de la police scientifique. M. Wissler, vous avez demandé à ce que je me charge de l'enquête sur la mort de votre femme. Puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » m'enquis-je, en posant ma mallette sur le sol. Tom renifla bruyamment et sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa chemise. Il se moucha et se leva finalement pour être à ma hauteur… bien qu'il me dépassait d'une bonne tête.

« C'est ma fiancée, Mademoiselle Sidle. Erin m'a toujours dit que s'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, je devais entrer en contact avec vous. Elle m'a juré que vous pourriez comprendre ce qui s'était passé… » Sa réponse me surprit. Il s'agissait donc d'Erin. Mais la requête qu'elle avait faite à son fiancé sonnait un peu comme si elle avait été menacée, ou qu'elle se sentait en danger. Quoi que… avec ce que je venais de voir, il était difficile de croire qu'elle n'était pas en danger.

« D'accord… Écoutez M. Wissler, vous parlez comme si elle savait que quelque chose allait lui arriver… Erin recevait-elle des menaces de mort ou avait-elle des raisons de croire qu'elle était en danger ? » Tom sembla surpris par ma question, mais il me dit rapidement que non, sa fiancée n'avait pas reçu de menaces et ne se sentait pas en danger. J'ai acquiescé, tout en ayant un doute là-dessus. Mais bon, ce serait à vérifier plus tard.

« Je vais devoir prélever vos empreintes et un échantillon de votre ADN, M. Wissler. » lui dis-je en me penchant pour me saisir de ce dont j'avais besoin dans ma mallette. Lorsque je me suis relevée, Tom avait reculé.

« Vous me considérez comme un suspect !? » m'accusa-t-il en me regardant d'une façon alarmée. Brass, à mes côtés, l'exhorta au calme.

« C'est la procédure M. Wissler. » intervint-il. Wissler passa une main dans ses cheveux et me lança le regard du mari désespéré, mais ça ne marchait pas avec moi.

« Ces prélèvements nous permettront de vous éliminer en tant que suspect. » ajoutai-je, alors qu'ils soupiraient et me montraient ses mains. J'ai prélevé un échantillon de son ADN avec un coton-tige. Ensuite, j'ai mis l'encre sur ses doigts et je les ai posés sur le papier, dans les cases appropriées. Puis, je suis partie voir comment s'en sortait Grissom.

Pour l'instant, il photographiait les éléments se trouvant autour du corps, alors que David prenait la température du foie. « Elle est morte depuis environ huit heures. » annonça-t-il en serrant son thermomètre. « Elle a reçu une balle dans l'abdomen. Ce doit être la cause de la mort. »

Griss, à genoux, examinait quelque chose sous la table du salon. Il le photographia avant de m'appeler. « Sara ! Je crois que j'ai quelque chose ! » s'exclama mon patron. Je me suis approchée et agenouillée près de lui. « Regardez Sara, on dirait une lettre de menace. » Il me tendit une feuille de papier blanche, sur laquelle des mots découpés dans des magasines avait été rassemblé pour former un message menaçant.

_Tu Vas Me Payer Cette Trahison. Tu Vas Le Payer Cher._

Je jetai un regard à Grissom, puis je me suis tournée vers le cadavre d'Erin. Grissom fit la même chose. « En effet, elle l'a payée très chère… » annonça-t-il d'un ton philosophique. Quant à moi, j'étais un peu confuse. Le fiancé avait prétendu qu'elle ne recevait pas de menaces et qu'elle ne se sentait pas en danger. Erin lui cachait-elle qu'elle n'était pas en sécurité ? Premièrement, il y avait quelque chose d'autre à vérifier. Habitait-il ensemble ? Je me sentais un peu idiote de ne pas avoir vérifié ce détail plus tôt…

Je me suis relevée sans un mot, pendant que Grissom recommençait à photographier la scène de crime. Je me suis dirigée vers la chambre d'Erin. Son lit avait une douillette fleurie, comme lorsque nous étions étudiantes. Sur les murs, il y a avait des tonnes de photographies d'elle avec ses amis et son fiancé. Je suis entrée dans la pièce lentement. À ma gauche, il y avait une salle de bain qui était relié à la chambre par une porte vitrée. J'ai pénétrée dans sa salle de bain et j'ai ouvert la pharmacie au-dessus de l'évier.

Il contenait des crèmes, une pince à épiler, du revitalisant, toutes sortes de shampooing… Mais rien qui avait une chance d'appartenir à un homme. Erin ne vivait donc pas avec Tom. Ce qui voulait dire qu'Erin pouvait recevoir des menaces sans que lui ne sache rien… Donc il n'avait pas forcément menti quand il disait qu'elle ne recevait pas de lettres de menace. Il ne le savait simplement pas.

Je suis retournée voir Brass et Tom. « J'ai quelques questions à vous poser M. Wissler. »

« Oui ? » dit-il pour que je lui pose mes questions.

« C'est vous qui avez retrouvé Erin ? » demandai-je, alors que Brass sortait son calepin pour prendre en note ce que disait Tom.

« Oui... Je revenais du travail et je venais la chercher pour l'amener au restaurant. » balbutia-t-il en essuyant distraitement ses larmes.

« Comment êtes-vous entrés ? » s'enquit Brass, tout en écrivant dans son calepin.

« J'ai un double de la clé. » expliqua Tom, en le sortant de sa poche. « Et avant que vous le demandiez, je n'ai touché à rien. J'ai pris son pouls et quand j'ai compris qu'il n'y en avait plus, j'ai appelé la police. »

« Où étiez-vous cet après-midi aux alentours de deux heures ? » ajoutai-je.

« Au travail ! Je travaille dans une banque. » répondit-il.

« Merci M. Wissler. Vous pouvez partir. Mais restez à Vegas, si jamais nous avons d'autres questions pour vous. » fit Brass. Il acquiesça et tourna les talons. Il se dirigea vers une femme qui le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue. J'ai froncé les sourcils. Je me suis tournée légèrement vers Brass, pour l'interroger du regard.

« Sa cousine. » grogna-t-il, d'un ton qu'il voulait sarcastique.

----------------------------------------------------------

Une fois au labo, Grissom se rendit au laboratoire balistique pour faire analyser la douille et l'arme trouvés sur la scène de crime. Quant à moi, j'ai décidé de m'occuper de la lettre de menaces en attendant que je sois appelée par Robins pour rejoindre Grissom à l'autopsie.

J'ai examiné attentivement la feuille de papier avant de prélever les empreintes. Heureusement, il y a en avait une dizaine, ce qui me donnerait une bonne idée de qui l'avait manipulé. J'espérais seulement qu'Erin avait mis des gants si elle l'avait touchée, mais la connaissant, elle avait dû être très prudente. À San Francisco, elle était toujours celle qui prenait le maximum de précautions pour manipuler les indices, si elle avait à le faire. Et sur les scènes de crime, elle portait invariablement des gants. Si ça n'avait pas changé, je ne m'attendais pas à trouver ses empreintes sur le papier.

J'ai donné les empreintes que j'avais relevé à Mandy, afin qu'elle fasse la recherche dans le fichier. Au moment où je quittais la pièce, mon portable a sonné. Il s'agissait d'Al Robins, m'annonçant qu'il était prêt à nous recevoir Griss et moi. Je l'ai retrouvé avec Bobby dans le labo de ce dernier. Je fus obligée d'interrompre leur passionnante discussion sur l'histoire de la balistique pour attirer leur attention. « Grissom, Doc a appelé. Le corps est prêt. » Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers moi, comme surpris de découvrir qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans le bâtiment en dehors d'eux deux.

« Je vous rejoint Sara dans un instant. » Je réprimai un frisson lorsqu'il susurra mon prénom. Ça me faisait toujours cet effet-là. Il avait une telle façon de dire mon prénom… J'avais toujours l'impression de fondre et ce, même si j'essayais de ne pas réagir. Chaque fois qu'il m'appelait et qu'il murmurait mon prénom, je sentais mon cœur m'affoler. Ça me rappelait tout le temps la chimie et l'attraction presque surnaturelles qui régnaient entre nous.

C'est en silence que je me suis dirigée vers la morgue, légèrement furieuse qu'il m'est dit qu'il me rejoindrait plus tard. Le connaissant, il continuerait à discuter pendant encore une demi-heure avant de se rendre compte qu'il devait me rejoindre ici. Et là il arriverait, alors que je sortirais et me reprocherait de ne pas l'avoir attendu. Je sais ce que vous vous pensez présentement et je suis d'accord. Grissom peut vraiment être désespérant parfois…

J'ai poussé doucement la porte et j'ai pénétré la morgue. Robins, accoudé sur un comptoir plus loin, mangeait un sandwich. Dès qu'il me vu, il le posa et s'approcha en avançant à l'aide de sa canne. « Sara ! Je prenais une petite pause avant votre arrivée. » dit-il en désignant d'un coup de tête le sandwich qu'il venait de poser sur le comptoir derrière. « Grissom n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

« Non, il discutait avec Bobby et il a dit qu'il viendrait me rejoindre plus tard… » murmurai-je alors que j'approchai lentement de la table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. J'ai eu du mal à déglutir, je le reconnais, lorsque j'ai aperçu la personne en qui j'avais eu le plus confiance durant la plus grande partie de ma vie – en dehors de Grissom, bien sûr. Mes yeux ont balayés le corps, désormais débarrassé des vêtements et du sang qui avait séché tout en emmêlant les cheveux d'Erin. J'ai soupiré. Erin Halliwel, la seule vraie amie que j'ai eue dans toute ma vie, était désormais sous mes yeux, comme n'importe quel autre cadavre dans n'importe quelle autre enquête que j'aurais eu à élucider. L'incision en Y qui descendait le long de l'abdomen semblait là pour le rappeler constamment. « Tout va bien, Sara ? » s'inquiéta le légiste en face de moi.

J'ai hoché de la tête imperceptiblement. Bien sûr que j'allais bien. Ou du moins, je devais aller bien.

« Alors, la cause de la mort ? » demandai-je d'un ton blasé qui révélait bien mon état d'esprit.

« Elle a reçu un projectile dans l'abdomen. Il a sectionné l'aorte et elle a saigné jusqu'à en mourir. » Puis, après un instant de silence : « Vous la connaissiez, n'est-ce pas ? » J'ai acquiescé, les yeux fixés sur son visage, mais surtout sur ses yeux qui étaient fermés au monde qui l'entourait. Mais c'était mieux qu'ils soient fermés. Sinon, j'aurais aperçu l'éclat de vie qui manquait dans ses prunelles vertes.

« Oui, je la connaissais. » J'ai inspiré avant de poursuivre. « Très bien, même. Erin a été ma meilleure amie tout au long de mon adolescence. J'ai tout plaqué à San Francisco pour venir ici quand Grissom me l'a demandé. Mes anciens collègues m'en ont voulus pour ça. Il n'y avait qu'Erin qui a pu comprendre pourquoi j'ai fait ça. » Sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte, une larme roula sur ma joue. Pourtant, je m'étais jurée de ne pas craquer. « Ça faisait des années que je ne l'avais pas vue. Et je la retrouve sur une table d'autopsie… Vous savez Doc, » dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui. « C'était la seule qui me connaissait vraiment… »

Al contourna la table et passa derrière moi, alors que je poursuivais ma contemplation d'Erin. Je l'entendis ramasser ses choses, mais je sentis sa main se poser sur mon épaule. « Je suis désolé Sara. » Je savais qu'il était sincère et savoir cela me réconforta un peu.

« Puis-je... Puis-je avoir un moment, s'il vous plait ? » m'enquis-je, en tournant légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Mais bien sûr, Sara. Prenez tout le temps dont vous avez besoin… Je mérite une bonne pause de toute façon. »

J'attendis qu'il sorte avant de tirer un banc sur lequel je m'installai. J'ai repoussé des mèches rebelles derrière mes oreilles pour qu'elles ne me gênent pas. Puis, j'ai pris la main droite, désormais froide, d'Erin entre les miennes.

« Si tu savais comme je suis désolée Erin… J'aurais aimé que tout soit différent. J'aurais aimé avoir repris contact avec toi avant ta mort… Tu sais, tu es la seule qui m'ais jamais compris. Longtemps, tu as été la seule à connaître mon passé, à savoir ce que j'avais enduré et à comprendre pourquoi j'étais comment j'étais… Tu as été la seule à m'accepter telle que j'étais. Tu as été la seule qui m'ais supporté que j'ai quitté Frisco pour Vegas… Tu étais aussi la seule à savoir pourquoi… » Je ne pleurais pas et j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir assez de force pour cela. Alors, je ne faisais que parler. « Je me souviens ce que tu disais tout le temps. "Profites de chaque journée, comme si elle était la dernière." C'est toujours ainsi que tu as vécu, du moins je crois, car je l'ignore pour les dernières années de ta vie. Je me souviens, la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé au téléphone. Je crois que tu savais déjà à ce moment que ce serait notre dernier contact, n'est-ce pas ? Et bien, en raccrochant, tu m'as dit : N'oublie pas, Sara, que la vie est un cadeau. Profites de chaque jour comme si c'était le dernier, car on ne sait jamais ce qui peut nous arriver. Et c'est seulement maintenant que je réalise ce que tu voulais, Erin. Et je vais t'avouer que je ne crois pas profiter de la vie comme je le devrais… Je suis si malheureuse à Vegas, Erin. Grissom est distant et il ne semble rien ressentir pour moi… Ça me blesse tellement, si tu savais. Parfois, je regrette même d'être partie de San Francisco pour lui… »

Je me suis tue pendant une seconde, essayant de retrouver le cours de mes pensées, mais au même moment, j'ai entendu la porte de la morgue se refermer brutalement. Je me suis retournée, comprenant que quelqu'un m'avait écouté et venait de partir. Je me suis levée de mon banc et je suis sortie de la pièce. À l'autre bout du couloir, je vis la seule personne qui pouvait avoir été là, dans la pièce. Il marchait rapidement, comme s'il espérait avoir le temps de se cacher avant que je le vois. Mais il s'agissait vraiment de lui. Grissom avait été dans la pièce pendant mon moment de recueillement.

Et à voir son attitude, je n'avais aucun doute qu'il avait tout entendu.

----------------------------------------------------------

Nous avons bouclés l'enquête assez vite, tout de même. Mandy avait réussi à trouver le propriétaire des empreintes sur la lettre de menace. Il s'agissait d'un certain Adam Lane, un criminel bien connu qu'Erin avait coincé et envoyer en prison. Il faut préciser qu'Erin, quelque temps avant sa mort, a été employée au FBI, dans le service d'infiltration. Elle avait réussi à démanteler un réseau complet de drogue à l'aide d'un co-équipier. Cependant, tous ceux qui avaient marchandés avec elle avait compris qu'elle faisait partie du FBI, une fois qu'ils avaient été coffrés. Malheureusement, elle avait connu la fin que nous lui connaissons : Une balle en plein cœur de la part ce de Adam pour pouvoir se venger.

Mes certitudes par rapport à Griss se confirmèrent dans la semaine qui passa. Dès le moment où je le vis dans le couloir de la morgue, marchant rapidement pour tenter de me fuir, il devint encore plus distant vis-à-vis moi. Les autres s'en aperçurent également et comprirent que quelque chose avait dû se produire, bien qu'ils ne vinrent pas m'interroger directement. Leurs regards parlaient pour eux, comme toujours cependant.

La semaine suivante se tenait les funérailles d'Erin. Il m'était impossible de passer outre et de ne pas m'y présenter. Aussi, le mardi après la fermeture du dossier, je suis habillée et peignée avec soin pour accompagner Erin dans sa dernière demeure. Une fois dans la petite chapelle que son fiancé avait choisie selon les derniers vœux de sa promise, je me suis assise dans un des derniers bancs. Je préférais rester à l'écart.

La cérémonie se déroula paisiblement. Elle fut accompagnée de magnifiques témoignages sur Erin et de plusieurs crises de larmes, dont notamment sa mère. Une fois terminée, je me suis approchée de son fiancé, Tom. Dès qu'il me vit, il me fit signe de venir le rejoindre auprès des parents d'Erin. « Sara, je ne te remercierai jamais assez d'avoir arrêté ce salaud… » me murmura Tom. Sa mère, Kate, pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle me saisit dans ses bras et me parla dans le creux de l'oreille. « Merci… Merci infiniment ! » Et elle pleura de plus belle. Owen, le père d'Erin, me serra la main. « Bonjour Sara… J'aurais préféré te revoir en d'autres circonstances… » avoua-t-il. « Mais merci d'avoir attrapé celui qui a fait ça à notre belle Erin… » J'acquiesçai doucement, tout en leur disant que j'étais solidaire pour leur perte.

Soudain, le regard de Tom se porta sur un point un au-dessus de mon épaule. « Et voici Gil Grissom. C'est le patron de Sara et il a aussi travaillé à faire arrêter le meurtrier d'Erin. » ajouta Tom. Choquée, je me suis tournée vers Grissom, qui se tenait effectivement derrière moi. Il parla un peu avec les parents, pendant que je le regardais. Que faisait-il ici ? M'avait-il suivi ? J'osais espéré que non, parce que s'il l'avait fait, il allait le regretter.

Puis, ce fut le temps de mettre le cercueil en terre.

Je suis restée à l'écart et à ce moment, retenir mes larmes devint impossible. J'ignorais où était Grissom, mais je me doutais qu'il devait avoir quitté. Même quand la foule se dispersa, je suis restée sur place. Les autres personnes présentes ne me virent pas, et je dois avouer que c'était un peu ce que je souhaitais. Les larmes coulaient lentement sur mes joues, sans un mot… Je me suis presque sentie bien de pleurer, dans le calme et la solitude qui m'accompagneraient sans doute tout le long de ma vie…

Une main se posa sur mon épaule et me força à interrompre le cours de mes pensées. Doucement, je sentis deux bras m'entourer tendrement. Et son _odeur_… Il était encore là et était venu me réconforter : une première. Jamais Grissom ne s'était permis ne serait-ce qu'un simple câlin avec moi. C'était, semblait-il, un contact beaucoup trop intime…

Sa voix se fit entendre dans le creux de mon oreille et je compris que je souhaitais son réconfort et sa présence, même si ça ferait très mal une fois qu'il se serait de nouveau éloigné. Mais pour l'instant, c'était juste bon… et agréable. Ho oui ! Si agréable ! Il me fit pivoter pour que je lui fasse face et dès qu'il vit mon visage – qui devait être horrible – il me prit dans ses bras. J'enfouis mon visage dans le creux de son cou et mes pleurs commencèrent à mouiller sa chemise.

Je ne savais plus vraiment pourquoi je pleurais, mais une chose était certaine : j'en avais besoin. Était-ce pour Erin ? Pour mon enfance et mon adolescence gâchée ? Pour l'erreur monumentale que j'avais faite en venant à Vegas ? Pour l'attitude exécrable de Grissom envers moi ? Difficile à dire. Ce devait sans doute être un mélange d'un peu tout, de toutes ses émotions que j'avais retenues bien trop longtemps à l'intérieur de moi. Mais le fait était que pleurer me faisait un bien fou, et pleurer dans _ses _bras était encore mieux.

« Chut… Je suis là, Sara… Je suis là… » me murmurait-il à l'oreille alors que ses mains caressaient tendrement mon dos.

Ça m'étonnait. Il semblait savoir quoi faire pour me réconforter, lui que j'avais toujours considéré comme "émotionnellement immature", un titre pas très flatteur, mais qui lui avait toujours bien été. Il avait changé, sans doute, mais j'essayais de ne pas trop me créer d'attente, car Dieu le sait, je tombais toujours de haut. Comme quand je lui avais révélé mon passé, qu'il m'avait appelé Chérie lors de l'explosion du labo, qu'il s'intéressait à la beauté depuis qu'il me connaissait…

Bien vous voyez, toutes ses fois où il m'avait incroyablement déçue. Et encore là, je n'en ai que quelques unes, car il y en a bien plus ! La pire de toutes était sans doute sa révélation à Lurie, même si je n'étais pas supposée entendre ce qu'il a dit ce jour-là. Et il ne sait toujours pas que je l'ai entendu…

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée dans ses bras, mais après un moment, j'eus l'impression de reprendre conscience de ce qui se passait autour de moi. Je devais partir. Si je me laissais atteindre par sa gentillesse du moment… plutôt mourir que de devoir subir la peine et la douleur qui me terrasserait quand il me tournerait le dos. Sans un mot, j'ai quitté la douce chaleur que son corps procurait au mien pour prendre le chemin du stationnement. Je l'entendis m'appeler, mais je ne réagis pas. À nouveau, les larmes roulaient sur mes joues, mais maintenant je savais pourquoi : il me faudrait oublier la sensation de ses bras autour de mon corps frêle…

Je cherchai les clés de ma voiture dans mon sac à main, mais je tremblais tellement que je n'arrivais pas à les trouver. C'est alors que je sentis qu'il arrivait derrière moi. « Sara, je vais te ramener. » dit-il. Dans sa voix perçait l'inquiétude, mais je voulais à tout prix l'ignorer. « Non, je peux très bien conduire… »

« Sara… tu n'es pas en état de conduire et tu le sais très bien… »

Sans que je comprenne trop comment, je me suis retrouvée dans sa voiture, au côté passager. Il me ramenait chez moi ? Trop tard, la voiture était en marche. Je devais suivre… Je me jurai qu'une fois arrivés devant mon bloc appartement, je sortirais de la voiture sans l'écouter.

Le transport en voiture se fit dans un silence plus que total. Inquiétant ? Peut-être pas. J'étais concentrée sur ma fuite lorsque la voiture s'arrêterait à un tel point que je ne vis pas le temps passer. Quand la voiture s'arrêtera, j'ai descendue sans le remercier et je me suis précipitée vers la porte de l'immeuble. Il m'appela, mais je ne dis rien. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'ai pris l'ascenseur, car c'était la façon la plus rapide de me rendre à mon appartement. Ce n'est que rendue devant ma porte que je compris la bourde que je venais de faire.

J'avais quitté la voiture tellement rapidement que j'avais oublié de saisir mon sac à main…

Et mes clés se trouvait dans mon sac à main…

Merde !

Il me faudrait tourner les talons et lui faire face de nouveau pour pouvoir pénétrer mon appartement. Je me suis approchée de l'ascenseur, appuyant sur le bouton. J'espérais qu'il n'était pas reparti chez lui parce que je devrais appeler un taxi et il se trouvait que je n'avais pas d'argent sur moi… tout était dans mon sac à main! Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent, devinez qui se tenait devant moi, me tendant mon sac à main avec un sourire désolé ?

Gil Grissom !

D'un geste brusque, j'ai saisi mon sac à main et j'ai été ouvrir la porte de mon appartement sans attendre. Mais Grissom me suivait. Je dois avouer que je ne comprenais pas. Pendant des mois, il m'avait ignoré, saisissant chaque opportunité pour s'éloigner un peu plus de moi. Et là, il me suivait, refusant de me laisser tranquille alors que c'était exactement ce que je souhaitais… il pouvait franchement être collant !

« Sara… » sa voix m'empêcha de lui fermer la porte au nez. J'ai plutôt relevé la tête vers lui. « Quoi ? » J'étais presque agressive et je le savais très bien, mais je devais me protéger, protéger mon cœur d'une tristesse incommensurable.

« S'il te plait Sara… Laisse-moi entrer… » murmura-t-il. Avec un soupir, je l'ai laissé passer. Je n'étais qu'une poupée de chiffon avec lui. Il savait toujours exactement comment me manipuler, toujours.

Il me prit par surprise, en m'attirant à lui et en posant un doux baiser sur mes lèvres. Je fus encore plus surprise quand je sentis sa langue forcer l'entrée de ma bouche. Ses mains se placèrent délicatement autour de ma taille fine, m'attirant ainsi à lui. J'aurais voulu riposter, me détacher de lui, mais j'en étais simplement incapable. Quand une de ses mains s'aventura sous mon chandail, j'ai trouvé la force nécessaire pour briser notre étreinte.

Je suis détournée de lui. Je savais que si je voyais encore une fois son visage, je serais incapable de résister et je succomberais de nouveau. Il posa ses mains sur mes épaules. « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-il. Inutile de préciser. Je savais exactement ce qu'il souhaitait me demander.

« Parce que si tu n'es pas là demain matin, je ne serais pas capable de le surmonter… Et j'ai peur que tu me dises que ce n'était qu'un erreur… » murmurai-je, tout en fixant mes pieds.

« Je suis désolé que tu n'ais plus confiance en moi, Sara… J'en suis vraiment désolé… Mais je veux tout faire pour la regagner, crois-moi… Je te jure que demain matin, je serai encore là… Je te le jure sur la tête… d'Erin. » Hum… Difficile de résister. Sur la tête d'Erin ? Depuis quand jurait-on sur la tête des morts ? Il devait être sérieux… Et puis le ton de sa voix me laissait croire qu'il était sincère.

« Laisse-moi t'aimer… » me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Puis, sans attendre ma réponse, il déposa des baisers près de mon oreille, descendant lentement le long de mon cou et de ma gorge. Bientôt, je ne pus plus résister et je m'abandonnai à ses baisers doux et à ses caresses étourdissantes…

----------------------------------------------------------

Un peu avant que le soleil ne se couche, je me suis réveillée en sursaut. Grissom était toujours à mes côtés, dormant du sommeil du juste.

Étonnamment, une fraîcheur incroyable régnait dans la pièce. Soudain, la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit et je vis quelqu'un entrer. J'allais réveiller Griss, mais la forme floue se fit plus claire, alors qu'une douce lumière semblait irradier de sa peau laiteuse.

_Erin_

Bien que je savais parfaitement que c'était impossible, c'était pourtant bien elle. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, près de moi et pris ma main. Je ne sentais pas le contact de sa peau sur la mienne, mais tout ça me sembla si réel qu'il aurait été idiot de penser qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve. « Fais-lui confiance Sara… » murmura-t-elle en désignant d'un signe de la tête mon superviseur. « Il t'aime et il l'a réalisé quand il t'a vue à la morgue… Ne t'inquiètes pas… Il ne partiras pas… »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, mais je l'entendais très clairement. « Erin, je suis désolée.. » fis-je.

Elle me rassura d'un geste de la main. « C'était ainsi que tout devait se passer, Sara… » Puis, elle regarda derrière elle et revint vers moi. « Je dois partir Sara… Sois heureuse… »

Elle se leva. Je tendis la main vers elle. « Erin ! » m'exclaimai-je, surprise de ne pas réveiller Griss.

« Tout ira bien Sara… Au revoir… »

Et elle disparut. J'ai reposé ma tête sur mon oreiller et la chaleur que le corps de Grissom diffusait me calma incroyablement. Rapidement, le sommeil vint me chercher et je me rendormis sans problème.

----------------------------------------------------------

Et le lendemain matin, à mon réveil, Gil était toujours à mes côtés.


End file.
